


Monster

by Corcalamus



Series: Born This Way [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lay Loki on the bed, then laid down beside him, wondering as he watched Loki fall into a nap, just how <i>anyone</i> could call him a monster? He had made mistakes, he'd done some stupid things, but he was trying to make it right.<br/>Monsters didn't do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovley comments and the kudos. This was supposed to be a 9 part series but its now an 11 part series... so two more to go! Please leave feedback, it makes me smile :)

Fic: Monster | Avengers | NC-17

**Title: Monster**   
**Authour:** Corcalamus  
 **Betas:** Dracavia  
 **Series/Fandom:** Avengers – Marvel Movies  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Length:**   
**Warnings:** Avengers Movie Spoilers  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tony/Loki, Sif, The Warriors Three, Odin, Frigga  
 **Genre:** Smutty Plot  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in here except my obsession of Loki and Tony.

**Monster**

It had been three months since Tony was injured and things were going well on all fronts. Stark Industries were reporting record profits, Loki had got his green card to work, Pepper and Steve had gotten engaged, and Tony... Well, Tony was glad to be alive, and glad to have a man standing beside him that he felt was his equal.

Loki was slowly getting used to the cameras that seemed to follow them everywhere. He'd begun using illusion magic to sheild them from reporters in restaraunts from time to time. Not _always_ , as Tony had said that his reputation was half of the success of business, so they gave the press little snippets here and there. And when they went to London to oversee the Arc Reactor installation, they gave the papperazi a few shots of them kissing on the top of the London Eye.

It had been over sixteen months since the masquerade ball and Tony mused that if he'd been told sixteen months ago that he'd be in a happy monogomus relationship with the God of Mischief, he'd have demanded a second opinion. But the thing was, he was happy, and he figured that was all that mattered.

Loki wasn't who or what Tony thought he was before this started. They had spent many an evening together just talking, each with a drink, just discussing their past, and by _God_ did Loki have a past.

He had never really thought about how old Loki, Thor and the other Asgardians had to be to have the legends written after them. Loki explained that he had been to Earth a few times before with his brother, Thor, and their father, Odin. He told Tony how he had caused problems in Norway as a child and it was likley his actions when he was a young boy that caused the Asgardians to retreat from Earth so completley.

Some of the stories were true, but Loki insisted he'd never 'birthed' anything. He was not the paternal type, no matter how much his father had wished him to be.

"Thor fell in love with a mortal woman once before, but it was not like his feelings for Jane Foster. That had been just lust I think, this thing he has with Jane... It is different, and that is why the All Father isn't particularly upset about the difficulty Thor faces in traveling between Midgard and Asgard."

Tony was laying with his head in Loki's lap as he listened, and Loki was absentmindedly carding his fingers through Tony's hair. "Why?" Tony asked.

"Well, father thinks that Midgardians are interesting, he thinks that you have promise as a people, but that we Asgardians are above you." He looked down to Tony, "My superiority complex was not born of my own being, my _father_ made sure Thor and I knew we were better than you."

Tony frowned, "Is that so? I just thought that was your own charming arrogance that was shining through. Hey!"

Loki poked him in the side, "There is no need to insult me... or was that a compliment? I am unsure with you if 'arrogant' is an insult."

Tony grinned, "I know, I'm a puzzle."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"So..." Tony said, "The viking legends. I've been reading up on them a bit more. I already asked you about the horse, where did the legends on Fenrir and the big wormy snake thing come from?"

"Oh... well, I never _birthed_ anything, but I did dabble in creation from time to time. I used my magic to form some rocks into a massive all consuming wolf, to frighten some villagers in Norway whom had been awful to me."

"Oh, so it was like the dragon you made out of clouds?"

"Yes," Loki said, "I like that you pay attention to the things I do."

"Big fire breathing dragons are hard to ignore."

"It did not breathe fire," Loki said, "I have no control over fire, it was an ice dragon."

"Oh, well whatever, it's not something that's easily ignored."

"True I suppose." Loki finished his glass of scotch and sat it on the table beside them. 

"Loki?"

"Hm?"

"How long will you be with me?" Tony asked, the question had been bothering him somewhat the past few days. He would get older, he would grow and he would die, and Loki would still be here. He wondered if that would be too much for Loki, hell, it might even be too much for him. The last time he'd contemplated his mortality so closley was when he was going through the palladium poisoning, and that had not ended well.

"I will be with you for as long as you want me," Loki said and looked down at Tony. "I wish to share in your life until you die... and then I will return to Asgard." Loki laced his fingers with Tony's and squeezed gently, "But let us not consider such things right now. Let us enjoy the Spanish hotel, the scotch and the sex, and worry about tomorrow another day."

Tony smiled, "You've been watching Rent too much."

"Nonsense," Loki said and smiled a bit, "it is only too much if I begin to sing."

Tony snorted, "Pepper is a bad influence on you and your movie choices. I mean last week it was lucky I got there when I did. You were about ten minutes away from painting each others' nails and doing braids."

"I think you are exaggerating," Loki said with a smile, "It was at least twenty minutes away."

Tony grinned and sat up, then quickly moved to straddle Loki's lap, causing Loki to give a small squeak of surprise. Tony kissed down Loki's neck, "You know what would be fun?"

"What is that, my Peacock?" Loki asked as he ran his hands down Tony's back.

"Well, I'm feeling much better... all my wounds and aches have healed, including niggling ones I had before I was hurt." He kissed along Loki's jaw and nipped his ear, "How about-"

"Sir, Thor is on the phone for you," came JARVIS' voice from Tony's phone, which was on the table beside them.

Tony and Loki both frowned, they were both unsure on who had shown Thor how to work a phone and why he would be calling them. Tony sighed and he picked up the phone, nodding, "Alright Jarvis, put him through."

Loki grinned as Tony put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

As soon as he began the conversation, Loki had slipped his hand under Tony's shirt and was caressing his stomach. He pushed the shirt up and began kissing Tony's stomach, his arm wrapped around Tony's waist to stop him moving.

"Tony? This is Thor, can you hear me?"

"Oh!" Tony closed his eyes as Loki's fingers traced over his nipple, "Yes, I hear you Thor, what can I do for you?"

"Well... I was hoping you'd know where my brother is," came Thor's voice, he sounded concerned and Tony frowned. He thought that the Asgardians could always keep track of Loki when he was on Earth. Wasn't that how Loki had been found the first time by Thor?

"Yeah, he's here with me..."

"Ah! Excellent, I must speak with him."

It was all Tony could do to stay silent as Loki sucked on his pulsepoint, with his hand groping the growing bulge in Tony's trousers. It was wrong on so many levels, but it was really sort of kinky, Loki with his hand down his trousers with Thor on the line.

"Loki," he said as levelly as he could, "Your brother would like to speak to you."

Loki smiled and he indicated that Tony was to hold the phone to his ear, "If you would be so kind, my hands are otherwise occupied." As if to emphasize that point, he squeesed a little tighter as he fondled Tony. Tony pulled the phone from his own ear and pressed it against Loki's.

"Hello Thor."

Loki began unfastening Tony's trousers as he listened to whatever it was his brother had to say. After a few moments, he silently pushed Tony's trousers down over his arse, his one arm wrapped around his waist still, stopping him from moving.

"Well," he began, his fingers wrapping around Tony's cock and very slowly stroking, "I cannot, not right this moment brother, I-"

His fingers paused for a moment and then he rolled his eyes and continued stroking.

"What do you mean he 'demands my presence?'" The arm that Loki had around him moved so his hands could caress the back of his thighs. Tony moaned softly and leaned forward, his one hand keeping the phone at Loki's ear. He kissed slowly along Loki's collarbone.

"Tell him I am not a citizen of Asgard, I am a citizen of Midgard." Loki's eyes closed as Tony kissed up his throat. "I do not care if he cannot see me. It is not his place to see and to judge me. That is Tony's job, he was my Champion, he took on all responsibility for me."

Loki's breathing began to get faster and he laughed, "No brother, I am quite well. It is just difficult to concentrate... I will go to Asgard when I am good and – I don't care if it's urgent."

"Just hang up, Loki," Tony said and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Oh fuck me..." Loki said as Tony did this, and with his head so near the phone Tony could hear Thor ask if Loki was sure he was alright.

"Brother, I am about to have sex with Tony, I would appreciate it if you did not bother me outwith business hours. I will be back in New York in three days and you can find me at Stark Industries. Goodnight," he said and closed the phone, then turned it off.

"Now where were we?" Loki asked Tony as he threw the phone aside.

"I don't think you stopped," Tony said with a laugh, "What your brother must think."

"Serves him right," Loki said. "I have seen him with neumerous wenches over the years, walked in on him a few times even. He's not the most discreete, my brother." Loki kissed down his neck, settling on Tony's pulse point.

"No, he didn't seem like it, he – oh right there..."

Loki chuckled softly, his hands running down Tony's lower back. Tony leaned down and kissed him on the lips, gently biting Loki's bottom lip. He kissed along his jaw, nipping Loki's ear and Loki moaned softly. 

"Where are the cuffs?" Loki asked.

"Over by the bed," Tony breathed. He felt his pulse race.

"Wonderful," Loki said and he pushed Tony from his lap so they could both stand.

Tony grinned, "Who said I was going to let you tie me up?"

Loki walked forward and effortlessly picked Tony up, all but throwing him onto the bed. Tony often forgot that Loki was so much stronger than he was, and it was at times like this that he was really glad he and Loki had a healthy relationship.

Loki walked towards him and picked up the handcuffs from the bedside table. He sat down, and looked down at Tony, who was still sort of intent on fighting him a bit.

"Now, now, Peacock... the longer you drag this out, the harder it will be."

Tony swallowed hard and he looked up at Loki, who had a small smile on his face. Loki leaned down and kissed him on the lips, he spoke very softly, but his words carried quite easily, "Will you do as I command?"

Tony shivvered, "Maybe... I still say it's not fair that you're so much stronger than me."

Loki smiled, his hand slipped under Tony's shirt again, caressing his stomach, "My Peacock, I cannot help that I was born this way." He looked into Tony's eyes, "Unbutton your shirt."

"What's the magic word?" Tony asked.

"Unbutton your shirt _now_ ," Loki said.

"Make me," Tony said.

Loki smiled, he knew this game and he knew it well. He took the handcuffs and placed them at the head of the bed in the middle. Tony swallowed hard, he really did love the way they both usually had their desires in synch. He _did_ want to be bound, but it was a lot more fun when they played this out.

Sometimes they both wanted to tie the other up, so sometimes it was a genuine struggle for dominance, which always ended with some really mind blowing sex. Yes, Loki was stronger, but he always seemed to use an appropriate amount of strength for Tony's frame when they did this.

"On three?" Loki asked.

"Sure."

"One... two..." Tony pounced before Loki got to three and Loki caught him, using his momentum to lie him flat on his back and then straddle his hips. Loki smiled at him, his hands fisted tightly around Tony's wrists, pinning his hands above his head.

"You cheat!" Loki said, "On three we said."

"You're a bad influence," Tony said, "I never used to lie, it's a tragedy."

Loki snorted and pulled Tony's arms together, so he could keep both wrists pinned with one hand as he reached for the handcuffs, "I think I have been a good influence." Loki brought Tony's hands to the handcuffs and bound them, Tony didn't fight too much about it, giving only a token protest as Loki let go of his wrists.

"Hmm," Loki gripped Tony's shirt and swiftly ripped it open. Tony moved his bound arms to the back of Loki's head where he could grip the hair at his nape. Loki hissed as his fingers tightened. "Harder," Loki said softly, and Tony complied, groaning as Loki took his nipple into his mouth.

"Fuck..." Tony leaned his head back as Loki kissed down his body, he unfastened Tony's trousers and pulled back, looking up at him.

"Touch yourself for me."

"Oh..." Tony looked down his own body to see Loki's eyes staring up at him from beside his cock. Tony swallowed hard and reached down with his bound hands, fisting his own cock.

"Oh yes," Loki hissed and kissed the inside of his thigh. He leaned back, pulling off his own clothes, his hands moving slowly as his eyes stayed on Tony's crotch.

"My little sex slave..." Loki said softly, "so hard, so gorgeous..." When he was bare he took Tony's hands and pulled them away from his crotch, replacing Tony's hands with his own mouth.

"Oh!"

Loki moaned and Tony watched as Loki touched himself while sucking his cock. He still had moments like this where he watched Loki and thought it was just so surreal that he was in bed with him. Surreal as he watched Loki reach for the bedside table and take the lube, then pour it onto Tony's cock. His breath hitched as he watched, then he groaned deeply as Loki straddled his hips and sat down on his cock, sheathing Tony within himself.

It had been very unexpected. He'd expected Loki to fuck him, but no, he'd decided to 'bottom from the top', something that Tony always was a fan of. He reached his bound hands down and fisted Loki, as Loki began to rise and fall.

As Loki moved faster, Tony's hands kept pace. There was something very different about this sex, they were both quieter than usual, they both were keeping each others' gaze as Loki rode him. It was a very intimate moment when Tony came hard and didn't pull his gaze away from those green eyes as Loki also came a few moments later.

There was just _something_ about this time. His skin felt like it was tingling, he felt as if he could feel Loki beside him. Yes he was there physically, but it was like his presence could be felt beside him. That even if he was to go to the next room he'd still _feel_ him.

"Hm..." Loki said softly as he unfastened Tony's cuffs.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I can feel you..." he said softly, and gave Tony a curious look, "An echo of you..."

Yes, that was it exactly, he had everything he himself could feel and then there was this other presence in him. It was an echo of Loki.

"Yes..." Tony said looking at him curiously, "I feel it too."

"You do?"

"Yes."

Loki looked thoughtful and then shrugged a little, "My magic must be becoming used to you and flowing through you during orgasm. It is the only thing I can think of that would be causing it." 

They lay together and Loki ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

"Feels sort of nice," Tony said softly and yawned.

Loki continued carding his fingers through Tony's hair and spoke quietly as Tony fell asleep, "Yes, it does," he agreed.

~*~*~*~*~

New York was much duller than Loki remembered. He did love the city when he'd been there a while, but Spain had been just so much nicer. They had successfully sold an Arc Reactor to Spain, and Portugal was looking into buying one as well. 

He was checking his emails when his office door opened.

"Brother."

"Hello Thor," Loki said, not looking up from his computer screen, "What can I do for you?"

"The All Father asks that you come see him," Thor said. His tone was somewhat exaspirated and Loki smiled.

"He _asks_ now? Not commands?" Loki enquired, now looking at Thor. He frowned a bit as he noticed the worry on Thor's face, "Is he well?"

"Yes, but he wishes to see you. He said that it is urgent, he would like to see you and your champion. He knows you've been shielding yourself from Hiemdall's gaze."

"And why shouldn't he?" Tony asked as he walked into Loki's office. "As far as I know, by Asgardian law, he's under my care not Asgard's anymore."

"That may be true," Thor said, now looking at Tony, "But our father wishes to see his son."

Loki ran a hand through his hair, he knew that it was never quite as simple as it sounded when it came to his father. Part of him wanted to go, part of him wanted to make the All Father wait. 

"I'm not sure I wish to return to see him," Loki said finally.

"Why not?" Thor asked, "He is your father. He-"

"I am not his son," Loki said bitterly, "He would have had me executed because of all I did, he would not give me the chance to undo my damage, he-"

"The order to execute you only came after you escaped. He thought you mad... He thought you were lost to him, but, brother, I told him you found your heart again. I see it beating, it beats for him," he pointed to Tony.

"It does," Loki said, looking to Tony and he smiled. Tony was just standing there, watching with a look of irritation towards Thor. It was clear Thor's presence wasn't welcome when he was trying to get Loki to do something he didn't want to do.

"The All Father wishes to see us, Tony," Loki said.

"He does, does he?"

"Yes... and for once he has _requested_ my presence, not commanded it."

They both remained quiet, but Loki could feel Tony contemplating his answer and he knew what it would be before he said it.

"Well, let me pack an overnight bag and we'll go for a family visit."

Thor smiled as Tony left to go pack his bag and Loki went back to his computer screen to mark himself as unavaiable. "Thor, if you go wait in the waiting area I'll be out soon, I need to make a few calls."

"Of course."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony wasn't entirely sure what to expect of Asgard. Loki had told him to pack a bag for only a few days, but he was quite tense as they moved around their bedroom. Tony paused in his movements, he could still feel an echo of Loki in his mind, he could feel the stress levels slowly rising.

He walked over from his bag to where Loki stood in front of his closet. Tony stepped behind Loki and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck. Loki closed his eyes, laying his hands over Tony's. There was no need for words between them, Tony just held him tightly until Loki turned in his arms and kissed him.

Tony smiled at him as Loki pulled back and ran his hands through Tony's hair. Tony closed his eyes and Loki spoke quietly.

"I still feel you..." Tony knew what Loki meant, the odd connection that had happened while they were in Spain hadn't gone away. It wasn't strong, it wasn't intrusive, but it was _there_ when he looked for it. "Strange..." Loki ran his thumb over Tony's lips and Tony opened his eyes.

"I can feel you too... not all the time, but when we're close like this, and when we're having sex, I feel you." Loki looked just a little surprised at this, "Has this never happened before?"

"No," Loki admitted with a small frown, "It sounds like a Soul Bond... but those are not possible with Midgardians."

"Why not?"

Loki ran his hand down to rest over Tony's arc reactor, "You have the capacity to use magic, you have the ability to have it used upon you, but you have no way to keep a _core_ within yourself." Loki kissed Tony again and then smiled, "No matter how bright the spark of your soul is, it cannot keep magic surrounding itself. Most Asgardian souls are... denser... I suppose it is much like how planets keep an atmosphere around themselves."

Tony watched Loki for a moment and then asked carefully, "Is it just Midgardians that can't keep magic around themselves?"

"You mean as an entire race?"

Tony nodded.

"As far as I know _most_ Frost Giant's are the same... there are some exceptions."

_Like you_... Tony thought, but had the sense not to say out loud. They both stood quietly together, Tony wondered if the intent behind his thought had been felt by Loki and had the answer when Loki pulled away from him.

"I do not want you to think of me as _that_ ," Loki said.

"I don't think of you as anything but 'Loki'," Tony smiled a little, placing his hand on Loki's lower back, "Well, occasionally 'Raven' makes it in there, but that's not so bad." 

Loki closed his eyes, "I am Asgardian..."

"I know you are," Tony said, rubbing Loki's back. They had never discussed Loki's Jotun form. They had never really talked about what exactly had happened between him and Thor when he began his path to taking over Earth. It had been set aside, both of them knowing it would likley come up, but both of them willing to ignore it for now.

They were close to discussing it, and yet Tony couldn't bring himself to prod at it now. He continued rubbing Loki's back and kissed his shoulder.

"I know you wish to discuss it," Loki said tensley.

"Not right now," Tony said, "Right now, we're packing, we're going to Asgard, and we're going to see what your father wants."

Tony felt Loki relax and he turned his head to look at him, "Thank you."

Tony kissed Loki's cheek and moved back over to his bag to finish packing. He felt within himself that Loki had calmed a bit, and he hoped the meeting with the Asgardians would go smoothly.

~*~*~*~

Tony walked with Loki from Thor's landing platform in Asgard. Thor had been given a device to bring them, and as they landed, Tony felt Loki tense once more. They walked towards the palace, and Tony watched as Thor greeted the Warriors Three. Tony stayed back with Loki as Thor greeted his friends.

Thor turned and frowned a bit, "Loki, are you not coming to greet our friends?"

Loki crossed his arms over his chest, " _Your_ friends," he corrected. "I beleive our friendship terminated when I attempted to kill them. Not that I think I was ever truly their friend to begin with." 

Tony watched as the prissiest of the warriors three walked towards them. He had the most stupid blond swishy hair and walked with this swagger that he didn't really deserve.

"So you're back then, are you?"

"Unfortunately," Loki said dryly, "My presence was _requested_."

"They should have you bound and gagged for what you have -"

"Back up there," Tony said, stepping shoulder to shoulder with Loki. "You get out of his face right now."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll get _in_ yours," Tony said. He knew he had no real way to back up the threat, but it felt good, and he felt amusment and appreciation from Loki. 

"He is not worth your time, Tony," Loki said with his arms crossed.

"He's worth five of you," the short stubby one said.

"Volstagg, Fandral, stop it right now." 

"I do not need you to protect me, Thor. If they think they can take me, I say let them try."

"You are _not_ helping, Loki," Thor said irritably.

"Monsters and liesmiths like him aren't worth it," came Sif's voice as she approached the group.

"Monster, am I?" Loki asked, his tone scathing. Tony didn't like this, he could feel a deep, long buried anger bubble up from Loki, and he didn't know exactly how to stop it. It took him a moment, but he wrapped his arm around Loki's waist and said softly.

"What does it matter what they think of you? You're _my_ Raven, my boyfriend, my partner. What do _they_ matter?"

Loki closed his eyes and then opened them again to stare at Sif. " _You_ are _nothing_ compared to me," he said. "I admit my failings, I admit my wrong doings, and try to make things right. You? You perpetuate lies as much as I, and you call _me_ a liesmith and a monster?"

"What lies have I told?" Sif challenged.

"A lie of omission is still a _lie_ , Sif! I told the guard we went to Joutunhiem, I had no idea Odin would banish Thor! Yes, I let the Frost Giant into Asgard to intice Thor into acting rashly, but I never wanted him banished! I told you this! I _told_ you _all_ this!"

Thor frowned, "You are saying you did not wish me to be banished?"

Loki shook his head, "No, I didn't."

"You must have known father would have been furious. You must have had an idea."

Loki looked at the Warriors Three and Sif, whom had all looked away from Thor.

Finally, Volstragg spoke, "Loki was the one who told the guards where we had gone... he told the guard to tell Odin. He said he'd hoped Odin would have stopped us on the bridge, that we never should have made it to Joutunhiem."

Sif glared as Thor looked stricken, "He is not as innocent as he claims to be, Thor. As soon as your father took ill, he sat upon the throne like he deserved it!"

"And tell me, Sif, who else would have sat there!?" Loki walked towards her, getting right in her face, "You tell me who else would have taken the throne, because I would have gladly traded them for it! My father in Odinsleep, my brother banished and my mother in pain! And I find out the truth of myself!"

Suddenly Loki's skin became blue and red eyes stared at Sif, "I had no one to help me! You four made it clear you would not help me from the start. You had no intention of helping me on the throne, all you could think of was my brother. I was only his little brother, whom you had long put up with, but never truly liked."

Tony watched both in horror and fascination at this, he had _never_ seen Loki's Jotun form before. He slowly walked towards him and gently placed a hand on Loki's arm.

"Do not touch me when I am like this!" he said, disgust in his voice, but Tony gripped tighter. Loki's skin was cold, but not _freezing_ like he had expected.

Sif watched him curiously and Tony looked at her, "Back, the fuck off, Xena." Tony looked at Thor, "You gonna let her talk to your brother like that? I kinda want to go get my mark VIII suit and kick her ass."

Thor walked forward and grabbed Sif by the arm, "You will do well to remember that Loki is a prince of Asgard, he is Loki _Odinson_."

"He is not a son of Odin," Sif said, glaring at Loki who was still blue.

"He is my brother, Sif. Or do you forget that he grew up alongside us? Do you forget the times he healed your wounds, all of our wounds? Do you forget the times he conjured creatures for our amusement?"

Sif looked at Loki and then to Thor, "He is not the same boy."

"And we are not the same either," Thor said. "Go home," he said simply and looked to the Warriors Three as he let go of Sif's arm, "All of you. Unless you have kind words to say to my brother, go home."

Tony watched as all four of them walked away, only Volstagg sparing a backwards glance for Loki. Thor walked over to Loki and Tony, and looked at his brother.

"Brother..." Thor was looking at Loki, as if seeing him for the first time, "I am sorry."

At these words, Loki's colour changed back from blue to his Asgardian form. He looked to Thor and nodded a little, "I am sorry too... for trying to kill you and... well... everything."

"Well..." Tony said, lacing his fingers with Loki's, "Now that's all sorted, shouldn't we go see Odin?"

Loki nodded, "Yes, I suppose we should."

~*~*~*~

Tony had been in many grand buildings over his lifetime. He'd been to many important parties, with many important people, but this was something a bit different. This was entering the hall of the All Father, of a genuine God. Yes, he'd been here before with Thor, but this time it all just felt a bit different. Not only was he meeting a God again, he was meeting the father of his boyfriend. He needed to make a good second impression.

Odin was standing at his throne with Frigga, as Loki and Thor walked towards him, and they both bowed to the All Father. Tony did the same.

"Loki..." he said softly.

"You requested my presence, All Father?" Loki asked as he stood up again.

Odin walked down towards him, looking at him carefully, "I did." It seemed like he was trying to figure out what to say, and he looked at Tony. "Ah, Tony Stark," Odin said, "How is my son doing on his quest to clean his slate?"

"He's doing well," Tony said, in fact, Loki was doing exceptionally well. He'd programmed Jarvis with a subroutine to calculate the Good vs Bad of Loki's actions on Earth. So far he was at least halfway to his goal. He'd shown it to Loki, and Loki had told him he had too much time on his hands.

Odin then looked to Loki, "Good..."

Loki stared now at the All Father, "Why did you summon me?"

"We wanted to see you," Frigga said.

"Well, you see me... Now may I return home?"

Frigga frowned, "You _are_ home."

"No, I am not," Loki said, now looking at his mother. "The Midgardians have this charming saying, 'Home is where the heart lies,' and my heart..." Loki took Tony's hand, "It lies here, with this man. Where he lives, I shall forever call home."

Tony felt himself smile, God that was one of the sappiest things he'd ever heard, but he knew it was heartfelt, he knew that Loki meant it. He could _feel_ it. Their fingers stayed entwined as Odin regarded them both keenly with his one eye.

"I have never seen you look at someone like that, Loki."

"I have never been in love before," Loki said as Odin stared at him.

After a moment he gasped, "What have you done?"

Loki frowned, Tony could feel confusion from him. The All Father pressed a hand to Loki's chest, and Tony, Thor, Frigga and Loki watched as light appeared on his skin, ran down his arm, which was holding Tony's hand, and then passed into Tony, working its way up towards Tony's arc reactor.

"That should not be possible," Frigga said.

"It _is_ a Soul Bond then?" Loki asked.

The All Father nodded, and then Tony felt it, the moment Loki realised something. It was really rather an odd sensation, feeling a profound realisation without actually knowing what it was about. Loki laughed and magic flowed over his skin, Tony looked at Loki's heart where there was a glow of light, and then felt a warmth in his skin.

"I gave a peice of me to save him... he has a peice of my soul residing within him. It must be enough for a bond to form. I did not think I had given him so much of my essence."

Frigga gaped, "Loki... but..."

"It will shorten my life," Loki said with a small shrug, and then a smile spread across his face as another wave of knowledge rushed through him, as well as a feeling of intense joy.

"And lengthen his," Odin said thoughtfully.

Tony looked at Loki curiously, lengthen his life? How much longer would he have exactly? Not that he was _opposed_ to a longer life, it would just be nice to have a rough idea on how long.

"How long will I live?" he asked curiously.

"I do not know," Loki admitted, "At least as long as I..."

"You gave him _half?_ " Odin said, "Is he worth this, Loki?"

Loki looked at Odin and gave him a small smile, "Do _you_ think he is worth it? Look at me father... I have found purpose, I have found a place where I belong. I have friends on Midgard, friends who like me and do not just put up with me for Tony or Thor's sake."

Odin placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, "Loki, you had friends here, you have family."

"No longer," Loki said, "Sif and the Warriors Three see me as a monster. They only see the Frost Giant that you took in, they no longer see a Prince of Asgard. And they were always Thor's friends, who can I call a friend? Who is _my_ friend here?"

Odin looked to Thor.

"He has a point, father," Thor said, "Loki and I were always together and our friends abandoned him when he needed them most. Their betrayal of him, I think, was the last push down his path. I see him on Midgard, father, he has a place there." Thor smiled faintly, "And there he is far from my shadow."

"That too," Loki said. "And Midgard needs me," he said after a moment, "Midgard has the Avengers, but it needs an Asgardian presence, a role I am willing to fill. I can create a permanent bridge between Asgard and Midgard for Thor and I to traverse. It means it will be easy for me to return should I wish to..."

There was silence for a few minutes while Odin contemplated this. He smiled faintly after a moment and nodded, "Are you sure Loki?"

"I am," Loki assured him.

The All Father looked into Loki's eyes for a few moments and then nodded, "Loki, you should go to your chambers, they are still set up as you left them. I'd like you to stay for a couple of days, both of you. You and I need to talk still, Loki, and I'd like to get to know this Midgardian a little better."

Tony smiled a bit, staying in Asgard for a few days might be fun, "Sounds good to me." 

~*~*~

It was sort of fun going to Loki's 'chambers'. It both was and wasn't what he expected of the sort of space Loki spent his time in. Decorated in his favourite colour (green) and with light walls, it felt spacious and airy. His suite consisted of five rooms. There was a generously sized bedroom, with the most comfortable looking bed in the nine realms, and a bathroom with a tub big enough to swim in. Adjacent was an area for entertaining, though Loki had told Tony he didn't do much entertaining, except for bed partners, when he was here. There was also a meditation room and then, finally, Loki had his 'study'.

Tony would have called it a library, but that was just him. Bookshelves upon bookshelves crammed full of books on topics such as 'Midgardian Physiology', 'Alfhiem Legends', 'The World Eater', and finally 'The Lusty Elvin Maiden'.

"The Lusty Elvin Maiden?" Tony asked, picking the book from the shelf.

Loki blushed faintly and snatched the book from his hand, "It was a gift."

"Who from?"

Tony grinned as Loki blushed more and he distinctly heard him mutter, "My mother." Loki threw the book on the table beside him, "She saw my... leaning... towards males and she decided I just needed to be 'educated'."

"Is it not good to be gay in Asgard?"

"I am not 'gay', I just find males _more_ appealing than females. Also, men were just more inclined to lay with me."

"Why is that?"

Loki smiled faintly, "Most of the women of Asgard were friendly to me to get to my brother, and the ones that were interested usually had ideals of being married and having children," Loki made a face. "And then there were the Asgardian males. You have seen most of the men here, have you not?"

Tony _had_ seen many of the men, they were mostly blond, mostly big strapping 'manly men'. Tony saw most of them were almost stereotypes.

"I have," he said.

"Well, I used to find it a good game to flirt, to circle and stalk them and make them want me. I would make them come to me. The thrill of the chase was always appealing. Women enjoy being chased, but not in quite the same fashion," Loki grinned.

"You know..." Tony said, leaning against the table, "That sounds sort of familiar."

"I wanted you and it was a tried and tested technique..."

"Did you mean for me to find out who you were?"

"No," Loki said, taking his hand, "I had intended on us both enjoying our evening together, and I planned to leave in the morning. But I am glad your curiosity got the better of you in the middle of proceedings." 

"I like to see the face of the person I'm fucking," Tony said, pushing Loki against the desk. He wondered vaguely if Loki had ever been fucked on this desk. He grinned as Loki moaned softly, Tony's lips having found his neck. "I want you, right here, right now," Tony said gruffly.

"Oh... that sounds quite appealing," Loki said, "But honestly, the bed would be more – _oh_..."

Tony's lips on Loki's throat chased off all further protest. Loki's fingers tangled in Tony's hair, gripping tightly as they ground together, fully clothed. Tony reached down and unzipped Loki's trousers, fisting him as he kissed him. He pushed forward, causing Loki to shift so that he was now sitting on the desk, his back up against the wall. Tony sank to his knees and quickly took Loki into his mouth.

"Fucking hell, Tony! Oh, fuck!" Tony tugged Loki's trousers down further, then his hand replaced his mouth on Loki's cock. He unbuttoned his own trousers and began stroking himself as he kissed Loki's inner thigh, and then a grin spread across his face. He'd never tried this _here_ before, but he thought 'what the hell?'

He bit down, hard, on Loki's inner thigh.

The resulting scream of both pain and ecstacy made every hair on his body stand on end as Loki came. He _felt_ the breaking of the dam within Loki as Tony bit him. The endorphins flooded through them both as Tony felt himself let go along with Loki. It was _incredible_.

Loki was panting, his head leaning against the wall, his arms limp by either side. Tony pulled back, inspecting the soon to be epic bruise on the inside of Loki's thigh. He stood up, moved forward and kissed Loki softly. 

A moment passed as they kissed and then Loki said very softly, "I think I need to lie down for ten minutes."

Tony chuckled, "I think I can cope with that."

Tony pulled Loki forward into his arms and smiled as he carried him to the bedroom. He lay Loki on the bed, then laid down beside him, wondering as he watched Loki fall into a nap, just how _anyone_ could call him a monster? He had made mistakes, he'd done some stupid things, but he was trying to make it right.

Monsters didn't do that.

Tony sighed softly as Loki turned to face him in his sleep. It looked like he was going to be out for a while, so Tony got up to go fetch the 'Lusty Elvin Maiden' to pass the time until his boyfriend got up and they could have sex again.

Tony smiled to himself, his now very long life was going to be _such_ a hardship.


End file.
